


Elu Saison 3 (Fanart) : Version Française

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Elu (Fanart) : Version Française [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Bd/comic, Fanart, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's just all Elu scene form season 3, LMAO, M/M, Season 3, elu - Freeform, well the real season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: J'ai dessiner tout les scène d'Elu de la saison 3 de Skam france sous forme de Bd/Comic (avec les bulles et tout^^)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu (Fanart) : Version Française [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Cover (Recto)




	2. Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	3. Vendredi 16h38 - L'endroit le plus chanmé du lycée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	4. Vendredi 18h53 - On aime bien chelou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	5. Lundi 8h53 - Quoi moi et Emma ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	6. Mercredi 12h36 - Ils parlent que de cul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 2


	7. Mercredi 21h34 - Tu CH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 3


	8. Vendredi 16h07 - Avec des petites meufs au calme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 4


	9. Vendredi 17h12 - Et moi tu me dessinerais comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 5


	10. Vendredi 18h53 - Découvrir de nouvelles choses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	11. Vendredi 19h34 - Surprenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	12. Jeudi 16h50 - C'est personne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3, Scene 1


	13. Vendredi 21h36 - Pas forcément une meuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	14. Samedi 13h25 - Le mec d'hier soir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	15. Lundi 8h55 - On s'est fait cramer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4, Scene 2


	16. Lundi 10h50 - La théorie de l'évolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4, Scene 3


	17. Mercredi 13h43 - Prince charmant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4, Scene 4


	18. Jeudi 16h34 - Des excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4, Scene 5


	19. Vendredi 19h45 - Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4, Scene 6


	20. Vendredi 20h27 - Le premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4, Scene 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	21. Samedi 9h17 - Combien de Lucas dans l'univers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	22. Samedi 14h34 - Grillé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 2


	23. Lundi 8h50 - Pécholand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 3


	24. Mardi 12h02 - Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 4


	25. Mercredi 10h40 - Phase de latence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 5


	26. Jeudi 17h49 - Réfléchis à ce que tu dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 6


	27. Vendredi 19h21 - Y'a pas de problème

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	28. Mardi 13h08 - Parfois il faut choisir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	29. Vendredi 9h14 - Je suis épuisé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	30. Vendredi 17h05 - Je peux pas t'aider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6, Scene 3


	31. Samedi 14h32 - Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7, Scene 1


	32. Lundi 16h03 - Sans ambiguïté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	33. Mardi 13h55 - Biologie des coeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7, Scene 3


	34. Mercredi 10h17 - J'y ai cru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7, Scene 4


	35. Vendredi 18h14 - Faudrait savoir mec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7, Scene 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	36. Vendredi 18h35 - Ça compte pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7, Scene 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	37. Samedi 11h07 - PONI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 1


	38. Lundi 8h43 - Terre promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epsiode 8, Scene 2


	39. Mardi 16h35 - La violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 3


	40. Mercredi 13h38 - Pourvu qu'elles m'aiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 4


	41. Vendredi 19h25 - Tu me fais confiance non ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	42. Vendredi 23h37 - Une putain de lubie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	43. Dimanche 16h34 - Je gère pas là

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	44. Dimanche 20h41 - Un peu de vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	45. Lundi 12h40 - Kanye West aussi est bipolaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9, Scene 3


	46. Vendredi 20h27 - T'es plus tout seul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9, Scene 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	47. Samedi 9h53 - T'es pas comme les autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	48. Lundi 8h10 - J'ai pas besoin de toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 2


	49. Lundi 13h12 - Vis ta vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 3


	50. Lundi 17h21 - On verra bien non ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 4


	51. Jeudi 17h32 - C'est pas des adieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!


	52. Vendredi 18h43 - 1573 minutes...Fin de la saison 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 6...Fin de la saison 3!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit à @Jos Lynx sur Youtube pour le nom des artistes et des musiques!

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
